


These Accusations

by ChiaRoseKuro



Series: A World of One's Own [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, Eavesdropping, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Prompt Fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 03:54:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14228691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChiaRoseKuro/pseuds/ChiaRoseKuro
Summary: “That’s stupid and you know it,” is the first thing Sakura hears when she walks through the door, bags in hand and a greeting on her lips. The door leading off to the living room’s barely ajar, which is the only reason why whoever’s inside doesn’t hear her approach. By all rights she should announce her presence, walk in with a smile and pretend she hadn’t heard the low accusation in that tone.But… it’s her house. There’s people inside that weren’t there when she left, talking about something she can only assume they won’t talk about when she’s in earshot, and—it’sherhouse. She might’ve settled down a little more to take better care of Sarada, but there’s still vestiges of the kunoichi who’d unreservedly punch their Hokage within her.(it's the little things that matter, in the end, because Sakura can only do so much to keep things as they are)





	These Accusations

**Author's Note:**

> It's possible to consider this a sequel to [Just Like Me (with someone disappointed in you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14145039), but it's also possible to read this as a stand-alone drabble. Either way, there's a lot of implications and not everything is made clear, so whether you trust in the 'cheating' or 'fake/pretend relationship' tags is something I leave up to you, the reader. But you're best off clicking the 'back' button if you don't like any thought of infidelity.
> 
> Special thanks to Charlie Puth's and Kehlani's _Done For Me_ in vaguely fitting the theme I wanted for this drabble (after cycling through another ten that didn't match at all), the prompt 'find some proof that she's betrayed you' in quite possibly being a deleted bit of dialogue in this drabble, and my aversion to updating on mobile for the lateness of this drabble. Without it, I would've had this uploaded by the 1st, but such is life.

* * *

 

“That’s stupid and you know it,” is the first thing Sakura hears when she walks through the door, bags in hand and a greeting on her lips. The door leading off to the living room’s barely ajar, which is the only reason why whoever’s inside doesn’t hear her approach. By all rights she should announce her presence, walk in with a smile and pretend she hadn’t heard the low accusation in that tone.

But… it’s her house. There’s people inside that weren’t there when she left, talking about something she can only assume they won’t talk about when she’s in earshot, and—it’s _her_ house. She might’ve settled down a little more to take better care of Sarada, but there’s still vestiges of the kunoichi who’d unreservedly punch their Hokage within her.

Charging in won’t do anything, though, so Sakura only toes off her shoes and masks her chakra as best as she can. There’s always a chance the speakers had sensed her in the seconds it’d taken her to unlock the door and step inside, but it’s a risk she’s willing to take.

Though, judging from the way the conversation continues to flow, it’s not much of a risk at all.

“Look,” the person—Naruto, though it’s hard to tell when his voice is so low and serious—says. Sakura hears a faint thud, likely from a hand hitting the table, before he adds, “she’s been nothing but faithful. Your daughter misses you, sure, but whose fault is that?”

A faint sigh, and the second person—Sasuke, because who else would Sakura have a daughter with?—mutters in a voice too low for her to pick up.

“Bastard,” Naruto replies—Sasuke’s probably cursed him out, then. A faint pang goes through Sakura at the thought but then Naruto’s asking, “So why the sudden doubt?”

“It’s not that I don’t… trust her.” There’s a rustle, not unlike the sound of someone shuffling in their seat, before Sasuke says, “It’s just… you know how she’s like.” The faintest note of wistfulness creeps into his tone as he adds, “She’d punch me in the jaw if I didn’t come back within a month, before we married. And Sarada…”

Hours of fractious crying when she was younger, days of moping when she was old enough to know. Sakura presses a hand against her heart and breathes in slowly, tilting her head back until it’s resting gently against the wall, and almost misses Naruto’s quiet huff.

“Yeah, so she’s nicer now; so what? Isn’t that meant to be a _good_ thing, you damn bastard?”

“I know, but I…” The silence lasts so long that Sakura jolts when Sasuke finally says, “No. You’re right; it’s stupid.”

“Glad you agree with me for once.”

There’s justified smugness in Naruto’s voice—Sasuke rarely admits to being wrong, even to his best friend or his wife—but Sakura’s lips are pressed tightly together. Still, it’s not like she can burst in and interrupt when she’d made such a concentrated effort to stay hidden, so she gets to her feet and begins going through the motions, reopening the door with more noise than she’d usually permit and shuffling her shoes in the entryway.

By the time she’s picked her bags up, Naruto’s strolling out of the living room with a cheery greeting on his lips, Sasuke trailing behind like a somewhat grumpy shadow. Even though she wants to ask about the pensive slant to his mouth and the scrunch between his brows, Sakura only presses a kiss to his cheek and invites Naruto to lunch.

_It’ll keep,_ she tells herself later, bustling around the kitchen and putting her groceries away. For all that Sakura suspects the boys were talking about her—they’re Team Seven, the trio who took down a veritable goddess together, and nothing can tear them apart.

(Behind her back, Sasuke slides a thick sheaf of papers onto the dining table and slips out the door on Naruto’s heels. By the time Sakura turns around, catches sight of the divorce papers and really, truly _understands,_ he’s halfway to Sand and does not spare even a second to look back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Exactly a week later, there are no more Uchiha left in the Hidden Village of the Leaf.)

**Author's Note:**

> For further author notes and other things related to this fic or series, feel free to check out [my blog](https://chiarosekuro.wordpress.com/). I've got other writing stuff on there as well, if that piques your interest, but you're best checking out 'These Accusations' or 'A World of One's Own' if you want this fic/series specifically.


End file.
